Blush
by Krazy 13
Summary: No need for one, cuz everything is inside, though warning: man slash.


**AN: Inspired by a song-fic by J4M3Z- Check his stuff, it's so freaking Awesome! I put The Rated R Star seal of approval on them! No, seriously, check it! He knows his Codiase! Holla Broski. **

* * *

><p>I looked at my brother, Cody and followed his line of gaze. He was staring at his best friend. He would occasionally turn back to face me when Ted looked over. I know about my brother's crush. Well, I knew before he even told me. He was making it so painstakingly obvious. Before we go further, introductions me thinks. Names: Arabella "Bella" Angel Runnels. My best friend, partner in crime and fellow relationship advisor: Davina "Davy" Rayne DiBiase. We are the Dr Phils in our family, resolving everything troubling. We look just like our brothers only more feminine to a certain extent. "Cody? Codes? Codeman? Cody!" I slapped his cheek which brought his attention. "Can you make it any more obvious?" Cody blushed. "Codes, hun, I know you like him. Well, I actually think it's more than that. But anyway, why don't you go talk to him?"<p>

"No, I don't want to." he murmured, hanging his head in shame. Still blushing a light fuchsia. Wow, he really was head over heels for Teddy. I lifted his chin and smiled.

"Cody, honey, it'll be better if you go talk to him. Hey, you never know, he may just feel the same way about you." He looked over again, eyes lighting up with hope.

"You really think so, Bella?" He had so much hope in his eyes, luckily for me & him I knew a secret. They were actually in love. Which to me, was really sweet, but I love those mushy, smushy love stories. It's so sweet, and the fact that my brother, the arrogant, cocky bitch has actually been humbled cuz of a crush on his friend is so adorable. Okay, I watch the romantic soppy movies, but I find all the soppyness cute. I don't know why, I just do. I'm the one who writes love songs. I'm the one hoping to find the perfect man, settle down and have a good life. If it can happen to Cody, than surely there's someone out there for me.

"Why not? You're handsome, kind-hearted, understanding. Why don't you go over and talk to him?" I suggested, he shook his head again, blushing more. He excused himself to go to the restroom. I looked over at Ted and Davy's table, Ted had gotten up as well. I couldn't get Davy's attention without attracting Ted's, possibly Cody's and the entire restaurant's. My phone started vibrating on the table. Davy was calling me. Maybe our telepathy was turned on again. "Yo, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'."

"Operation Codiase is on like Donkey Kong." She said before hanging up. We read the fanfiction stuff people make and got the name from there. I think its adorable. Basically, Operation Codiase was when we would both leave our tables and let the boys talk bout it. Luckily we knew they definitely were in love or we would never try this. To deny the chance of rejection on both sides. I put the phone back on the table and waited for Cody to come back. I took a sip of my drink and kept a watchful eye on my brother and his wandering attention.

"Bella, you believe in love at first sight?" Cody asked me out of the blue. I almost choked on my drink. I calmed down and nodded.

"Of course I do. I think what you're feeling is love. Don't reject it, Cody, just go over and talk to him. He's your best friend, he's going to listen." I said, defiantly, a little too cock sure, but I don't think he noticed too much.

"I want to do it when he's alone. " He murmured, looking at his untouched food on his plate.

"Just be sure you do, I don't want to have to lug around a depressed Cody, cuz he didn't go out and capture his man. Excuse me." I excused myself from the table, subtly taking my phone from under my plate. Once, I was far enough from Cody, I called her, her signal to get up from the table. She excused herself from the table to take the call. I stopped calling her.

To: _Codes_

From: _Me_

_Go over and talk to him. His sisters just walked into the restroom. Don't chicken out, please, I want to come back and see you smiling. Bella xxx_

"You think he's going to?" Davy asked me, a look of concern etched into her face.

"I sure damn hope so. I gave him hope. Look he's getting up. " I turned our attention back to Cody and Ted, they were at the same table, which was a start. Considering we could only see Ted's face, he looked quite sweet, and I hope, I pray that Cody's told his feelings. I was snapped back to reality by Davy as I saw the inevitable. Cody and Ted were kissing. We both sent messages to our brothers, smiling.

To: _Ted, Cody_

From: _Davy, Bella_

_Hope he's a good kisser xxx _

We walked back out to the boys, smiling. They were talking now, smiling. "Hey boys, what we missed?" I asked innocently. I counted down the seconds before Cody started stuttering. "Just check your phones. Both of you." I skipped ahead a few answers. They looked confused but did it anyway.

"We both knew and we made it our mission to get you together. We'll leave you to it." Davy waved off. I got my stuff and we left the boys to it, to chat it out and kiss some more. We went to the arcade and played loads of games. We got to the hotel round 12, and we checked Cody's room and saw it was empty. Sweet, I get to share with Davy. We looked into Ted's room and saw the boys, thankfully not naked, cuddling each other asleep.


End file.
